Oranges
by BaconRainbow
Summary: Name's still undecided, this is about a guy named Simon. Oc x Nami...  doesn't have a good summary, nor did I know what catagory to put it under.. o3o
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Take 2! Actually this is a retry. :l I can't seem to get Simon's character right. I feel bad about that but hopefully! This is better! I really poured my effort into this, so I really hope you like it Sven! :3 Again, it's just kind a teaser. :3

I didn't live in the best neighborhood, then again these days who is an good neighborhood? Wind was picking up, sun was setting. I leaned back against the cold concrete wall, and looked up at the sky. It was quiet. Then some women with long orange hair and brown eyes walked over.

Oh great another street punk, was my first impression. But I had no time for that annoyance, I needed directions. I tapped his shoulder, he turned his head to face me, he had brown buzz-cut hair, blue eyes and what would be called 'Sexy Side Burns' style of facial hair. He even seemed more muscular then Zoro. He didn't seem to care for me either. Usually, guys fawn over me. Guess, I've been hanging around Sanji to much. "Hi." He said to me, I sighed a little "Don't worry I won't bother you to long. I just need directions back to the port." I told him crossing my arms

Just another person asking for directions, I rolled my eyes a little. "Go North of here then when you reach the big Oak tree go West it should be pretty visible from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: wee~ continuing from the teaser (hopefully it turns out well)

* * *

I didn't live in the best neighborhood, then again these days who is an good neighborhood? Wind was picking up, sun was setting. I leaned back against the cold concrete wall, and looked up at the sky. It was quiet. Then some women with long orange hair and brown eyes walked over.

Oh great another street punk, was my first impression. But I had no time for that annoyance, I needed directions. I tapped his shoulder, he turned his head to face me, he had brown buzz-cut hair, blue eyes and what would be called 'Sexy Side Burns' style of facial hair. He even seemed more muscular then Zoro. He didn't seem to care for me either. Usually, guys fawn over me. Guess, I've been hanging around Sanji to much. "Hi." He said to me, I sighed a little "Don't worry I won't bother you to long. I just need directions back to the port." I told him crossing my arms

Just another person asking for directions, I rolled my eyes a little. "Go North of here then when you reach the big Oak tree go West it should be pretty visable from there." women and directions, they always seem to be asking. "Thanks, I guess." she said then walked off.

I managed to get back to the Thousand Sunny without getting lost, Zoro was probably still lost. Never did get that guys name.. Luffy tapped my shoulder "Nami,"

"What Luffy?" I asked him

"What's yaoi?" he asked confused

greeaat, "Go ask Sanji."

"He told me to ask Zoro, and Zoro told me to ask Usopp, and Usopp told me to ask you." He nodded

"Go ask Franky." I told him, then he went off to look for him. I sighed sometimes he can be so oblivious.

Not to long later, Franky walked over "What are you doing sending Luffy to me? That is not super!"

"Everyone's been sending him around, and I surely wasn't going to answer that question."

"m, well I sent him to Brook." Franky said

When morning came, heard a sheik come from the kitchen when me and Robin walked in. Sanji was all curled up on the floor sobbing, the pantry was open and empty same with the fridge and everything else. We had no food! Nothing! "Looks like we have to go out for more food." I sighed, that's that much less beli..

I didn't see that guy around,.. wait what do I care? He's just some jerk anyway.. "Everything alright navigator-san?" Robin asked me

"Huh, oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I told her and kept walking, kids were fighting most places looked like a wreck. Sad island really.

Luffy came running over "They don't have meat!" he cried

"It'll be okay Luffy."

He shook his head, that's when he showed up. Guess he was walking by or something his hands in his worn out jean pockets, not bothering to look at us "Other side of the island has some better stores, more likely to have what your looking for." he said then kept walking, Luffy grinned "They could have meat! Thank you stranger-san!" the guy had already walked off "Bit of a mysterious guy." Robin commented

"More strange and jerky." I told her

"Not all men are going to fawn over you navigator-san."

"...Like I care about that?"

"Seems like you do."

* * *

Me: okay soo, I would really love some ideas if anyone has any..

Rp: no plots?

Me: For once, I don't know T-T

Rp: wow


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took SO long! I wanted to make it long enough to be at least chapter worthy xD... And I hope it is good *bow* writers block+ like no reviews+ tiredness+ lack of plots= yeah ^_^' I am working on my action skills so bare with me! Sorry for shortness... :l I'm working on my shortness,..

It was late, a drunk Luffy had did some damage to the ship and for some reason Usopp decided to eat the wood,...

So, out again we were. I was getting tired of constantly going out like this. And spending all the beli.

"Something wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, walking beside me and Franky.

The town was quiet, Franky looked over towards a shop. I blinked it was him, that jerk... Some guy looked bout 5'9" with white hair and moss green streaks and pale skin. He looked pretty beat up. The jerk didn't even break a sweat,

"I know that guy." Franky commented

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Franky

"Avery, he has a 100 million beli bounty on his ass." Franky continued

My eyes widened a bit.

I kicked him and his stomic with ease, he cringed over coughing up more blood. Time to collect the reward, I spotted a Maureen exiting the near by bar. And tossed the guy to him. The Maureen blinked.

He acted like it was nothing to take Avery down, as easy as breathing.. It was almost scary to watch. When we got back to the ship I leaned my forehead on the kitchen table. Luffy poked me, "Nami," He whined

"What Luffy?"

"What are Franky and Sanji talking about?"

I sweat dropped knowing all to well that he'd want that jerk to join if even heard that story. "Nothing important."

He huffed, he didn't believe me. Franky walked in "Aw man, Luffy you should have seen that guy! He made you and Zoro look like twigs!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement "He should join the crew!"

I gasped, that's all that took to get Luffy to want him on the crew? There's no way I can let this happen! I'm not letting this meat head on the ship! No way, no how!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: hi, is it um any good? I worry that people might not like this story ^-^' I really want to type this story but, I really do need help with some plots. I'm drawing blanks. *feels bad*

"Lets go find him an have him join the crew~!" Luffy chirped

"No way! That jerk face can't join our crew!" I complained

"Why not?" Luffy pouted

"Cause..."

"Cause why?"

"Because Luffy!" I yelled

The next morning went by slower then any other, the rain drizzling from the grey clouded sky. The grass glistening in the rain, I looked up the rain dropping on my face. Things were quiet for once, no arguing, no gangs running a muck, just the sound of the rain falling from the sky. The howls from my stomach broke my trance "Guess should grab a bite," I mused walking down the path again. It was nice to get away once in a while, I walked back to the town. I looked around, not a person in sight. "Odd," I mused walking into a local restaurant. I raised an eyebrow at the sight, the towns people where all in the restaurant watching some blimp of a rubber-straw-hatted boy. "What's going on here?" I questioned, that's when Quabo (Qwa-bo) walked over his black hair hanging in his face again, it's a wonder how he could see through that hair of his.

"The kid's been eating the town out of house an home," he said pouting

"Jeez, how much can he eat?"

"Eh, eh,-" Quabo tried to search for the right words when the straw hat started to eat the restaurants wall

"What the devil does he think he's doing?" I asked

"Eating?"

"Don't be a smart-ass Quabe, no time for it."

"Hey, you asked." he put his hands up

I walked over to the boy an with ease pried him off the wall, he flailed an I tossed him aside, "You better be paying for the damages, an the food you've engulfed." I warned him

The blue haired cyborg went over to the straw hat an whispered something in his ear.


End file.
